


Quiet The Storm

by dragonfire1603



Series: Kmeme fills [3]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series) RPF
Genre: Cock Warming, Collars, Dom!Matt, Kneeling, Light Bondage, M/M, Surprisingly soft actually?, blink-and-you'll-miss-it breathplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 22:02:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20937446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonfire1603/pseuds/dragonfire1603
Summary: “What do you need?” Matt asked gently.“I’m that easy to read, huh?” Travis replied with a crooked smile.“You are to me.”Written in response to a critical kink meme prompt.





	Quiet The Storm

**Author's Note:**

> The usual RPF rules apply: Do not share this with anyone who does not want to see this, especially not the cast.
> 
> Written for this kmeme prompt:
> 
> _"Okay, I know a lot of people think of Matt as a sub, and umm yes pls, but -have y'all seen him switch into his dommy, wicked npc personas? Holy shit, there's something dark lurking beneath the surface there y'all. ;)_
> 
> _Coupling this with the way Travis stares so utterly adoringly at Matt like 85% of the time they're next to each other, well..._
> 
> _+Matt is a firm, but gentle Dom. Travis is a very submissive, eager to please bottom._   
_+Laura may have wrapped the ring around Travis' finger, but Matt is the one that wrapped the collar around his throat (NO cheating! Consensual sharing of Travis only)_   
_+Gentle, loving aftercare_   
_NO hard kinks! Some spanking, bondage, cockwarming, toys and rough fucking is perfectly fine ^_^"_

"You dream of darkness, the glimmer of an eye in lightless ocean. You feel it calling to you over and over, urging you into the black seas." 

Matt was narrating another one of Fjord's dreams, his voice calm and even, almost a siren call in the way it demanded the listener's attention. His eyes were fixed on Travis, who in turn was staring back at Matt in that awed and attentive way of his. Laura was looking over at Marisha with a knowing smirk which was returned to her. They both knew where this was going.

So when Matt asked after the game if he could borrow Travis for the night it didn't exactly come as a surprise to either of them.

"You don't mind, do you?" Matt asked Marisha when they were getting ready to leave. 

"Nah, it's fine. Was about time for another ladies night anyways," she replied before kissing him goodbye. "Have fun," she added with a grin before joining Laura, who'd already said her goodbyes to Travis and was waiting for her by the door. 

"Do you ever ask yourself how we got so lucky?" Travis asked as he wandered over to Matt, looking over at Laura and Marisha as they were turning to leave. Laura chose that exact moment to make a rather explicit gesture with her hands, before breaking into giggles. 

"Daily," Matt answered with a grin. He crammed a few last loose sheets of paper into his backpack, making sure that Travis couldn’t steal a proper glance at them and pulled the zip up. “Ready to leave?” 

Travis nodded and followed Matt out of the building and to his car. The ride home was relaxed, both of them winding down from a tense game with chatter about some of the funnier moments.

At home, Matt locked the door behind them and dropped his bag on the kitchen counter before he turned to face Travis and stepped close to him.

“What do you need?” he asked gently.

“I’m that easy to read, huh?” Travis replied with a crooked smile. 

“You are to me.”

It was hardly a surprise. Matt and Laura had always been the two people in his life who could sense immediately when something was wrong with him. Laura knew his tells inside out from spending her life with him and Matt was one of the most empathetic people he’d ever met. He could read most people like an open book.

“I…” Travis paused for a moment trying to arrange his thoughts. “I want you to take me out of my head for a while.” Matt smiled encouragingly and Travis continued. “It’s been stressful with the way the company’s been growing. I’m still stuck on the fact that we have _employees_ and then the whole Kickstarter thing happened and… it’s just so fucking _surreal_, you know? There’s so much stuff I have to manage now that I didn’t think about when we started with this. And I love all of it, well _most_ of it, but it’s just _a lot_ sometimes.”

Matt gave a sympathetic nod. As CEO of the company, Travis had to manage a lot of the minutiae that came with their suddenly exploding popularity. A lot of it Matt didn’t have to deal with since the game itself was his primary responsibility but his workload outside of that had also grown significantly bigger so he could definitely understand Travis’ struggle.

“Make yourself comfy in the living room. I’ll get some things and join you in a moment, okay?” Matt said with a touch to Travis’ arm. He waited for Travis’ nod of agreement and vanished up the stairs.

Travis moved to the living room, hesitating for a second as he approached the couch. Matt hadn’t told him to undress but he was wondering if he should anyway. He thought about it for a moment and decided against it, instead choosing to take a pillow from the couch and placing it on the floor next to where Matt usual sat, before kneeling down on it, his back to the couch. This seemed like a suitable alternative to him and he hoped that Matt would appreciate it.

He waited for what seemed like an eternity but probably wasn’t, the ticking of the clock on the wall behind him beginning to sound like strikes of thunder to him in the otherwise silent room. Finally he heard the sound of socked feet padding down the stairs. He adjusted his posture, kneeling straighter and folding his hands in his lap.

He didn’t see Matt as his back was to him from his position, but he noticed the little stutter in his step as he entered the room and caught sight of Travis. He walked around the couch and came to stand in front of him.

“Are you trying to earn brownie points? Cause if so, it’s definitely working so far,” Matt said with a slight smile on his lips as he ran a hand through Travis’ hair.

“Maybe?” Travis answered, pleased. “Always good to have the favor of the DM.”

Matt chuckled at that before he pulled his other hand from behind his back, showing Travis what he’d gone upstairs to get. On his hand lay a familiar simple collar made from black leather and two matching cuffs which Travis hadn’t seen before, safety hooks attached to each of them.

“Is this okay?” Matt asked gently.

“Yeah… yeah, I’d love to try them,” Travis answered, tearing his gaze away from the items to look up at Matt again.

Matt smiled at his answer and kneeled down in front of Travis, laying the cuffs to the side for now to focus on the collar. Travis closed his eyes as he felt the cool leather slide around his neck, still stiff and barely used but soft nevertheless. Matt tightened it carefully, keeping a finger between Travis’s neck and the collar to allow for enough space before he closed the buckle. Travis let out a shuddering breath as the collar was settled into place, a constantly noticeable but grounding presence. 

At a touch to his cheek Travis opened his eyes again to see Matt looking at him intently. He was pulled forward and Travis went easily, letting Matt place a kiss on his lips. When he drew back, his hand trailed lower, tracing over Travis’ neck and the collar with soft touches as he took hold of one of the cuffs he’d lain to the side with his other hand.

Without being prompted, Travis held out one hand with the palm turned up and presented it to Matt, who circled the leather band around his wrist. Travis noticed now that the leather was lined with soft wool on the inside, making it very comfortable to wear as Matt tightened the cuff. Matt reached for the other cuff and again, Travis was already helpfully holding out his other hand to let Matt put it on.

When he was done, Travis looked at the twin bindings on his wrists for a moment, the dark leather shining softly in the low lamplight. He let them sink to his lap after a few seconds, looking up at Matt, who was in the process of standing up again.

"Put your hands behind your back," Matt instructed, leaning down to connect the two cuffs with a satisfying snap when Travis had complied. Travis pulled at the bindings to test their strength and when they didn't give he settled down again, weirdly comforted by that knowledge.

In the meantime, Matt had hooked a finger under the collar and now used that to pull Travis forward into a hungry kiss, forcing him to crane his neck and get halfway up from his kneeling position to meet his lips. Matt set the pace of the kiss, Travis responding in kind but always following Matt's lead. Matt pulled away after a few long moments, letting go of the collar and allowing Travis to sink back down into a more comfortable position.

After that Matt sat down on the couch, his leg brushing against Travis’ side, one hand returning to Travis’ hair, playing with the short strands. Travis began to gradually relax into the petting, shifting closer to Matt to lean against him and settling his head in Matt’s lap. He let out a soft hum and closed his eyes as Matt began lightly scratching his scalp. Occasionally his hand would trail lower to trace appreciatively over his neck and the collar again.

Travis could have stayed like this for hours but he also wanted something else, so after a while he craned his neck a little and rubbed his cheek over the place where he could just feel the outline of Matt’s cock under the denim of his jeans. He looked up at Matt’s face where his gaze was met with a raised eyebrow and repeated the motion. The hand in his hair suddenly tightened its grip, sending a prickling pain along his scalp.

“If you want something, you’ll have to ask for it,” Matt said, before he let go of Travis’ hair and went back to running his fingers through it.

Travis mumbled something, half hiding his face in Matt’s lap.

“What was that, darling?” Matt asked, a hint of an amused smile on his lips.

“I want your cock,” he repeated softly but this time intelligible. “Please,” he added after a second.

“Better,” Matt answered. He spread his legs and picked up another couch cushion and placed it on the floor between them. Then he leaned back on the couch and looked at Travis expectantly.

Travis shuffled between Matt’s legs and kneeled on the new cushion looking at the task in front of him before he realized the problem.

“Could you... open them?” Travis asked tentatively, looking at Matt’s pants.

“That should be your job, don’t you think?” Matt answered in a mock contemplative tone.

“My hands are bound,” Travis pointed out.

“Yes, they are,” Matt answered, making no move to change anything about that situation, a grin beginning to spread across his face. Travis stared at Matt for a second before it dawned on him what Matt wanted from him.

Travis took a steadying breath and leaned forward, almost overbalancing straight away and barely catching himself before he fell face first into Matt’s crotch. He righted himself with a small huff and shuffled closer before trying again. This time he managed to keep his balance as he mouthed along the fly, searching for the slider. Matt was uniquely unhelpful in this venture, his hands moving to Travis’ neck, stroking over the skin there and occasionally tugging at the collar, making it tighten around Travis’ neck. He eventually found what he was looking for and after a few tries was able to grip the slider with his teeth. He started pulling and managed to slide it down about half an inch before the metal slipped out of his teeth.

Travis leaned back for a second to take a look at his progress before he tried again. This time the slider slipped out of his teeth straight away, not budging even a little bit. On his next try, the same thing happened. He leaned back for a moment, glowering at the offending zip.

“Already giving up?” Matt asked, amusement clearly audible in his voice. Travis shook his head in quiet indignation and leaned in to try again. This time he tried pushing the slider down instead up pulling at it and this seemed to do the trick, as it was now easily sliding over the ripple in the denim he hadn’t been able to clear before. It took a few more tries and a lot of frustrated huffing and bumping into Matt’s crotch to fully open the zip but he managed eventually. The even more daunting task lay ahead of him now. 

He stared at the button, trying to figure out how to go about opening it without the use of his hands. In the end he just went for it, hoping to figure something out while trying. He pulled at this end of the buttonhole, then at the other, tried to crumple the denim with his teeth, hoping that the button would just slip out but nothing he tried seemed to work. The denim around the the button was wet with his his saliva when he leaned back for a moment, trying to come up with a better strategy.

“Do you want me to help you?” Matt asked, taking pity on Travis but still carrying a hint of amusement in his voice.

“Yes, please.” Travis sighed with relief. Matt opened the button, before his hands went back to Travis’ neck.

With the last big hurdle out of his way, Travis leaned forward again and gripped the waistband of Matt’s boxers with his teeth to pull it carefully down to reveal Matt’s cock. Apparently Travis’ fumbling attempts at opening his jeans hadn’t left him completely unaffected, his cock already interested in the proceedings.

Travis didn’t waste any more time, mouthing along its length before sucking the head into his mouth. Matt let out a soft sigh, urging Travis on with gentle tugs at his hair. Travis complied, taking Matt’s cock deeper into his mouth slowly. Just when he was about to swallow him down into his throat however, Matt stopped him with a firm grip. He tried to pull back instead but was stopped again. He looked up at Matt with questioning eyes.

“Stay exactly like this. Don’t move, don’t suck, don’t do anything,” Matt instructed.

Travis’ eyes widened for a second, but then he started to relax, leaning his weight half on the couch, half on Matt’s legs. 

“That’s it, just relax for me,” Matt hummed encouragingly.

Matt went back to petting Travis’ hair and scratching his scalp. He did this for a while, Travis focusing on staying completely still, while Matt’s cock was slowly getting harder in his mouth, forcing Travis to open his mouth further to accommodate the size. Matt’s interest was soon pulled back to Travis’ collar, tracing his fingertips along the smooth leather and playing with the buckle. He finally hooked one finger into it, then another, in the process tightening the leather around Travis’ throat, before he tugged at it. Travis gulped reflexively and Matt’s other hand immediately gripped a fistful of Travis’ hair in a tight, painful hold again, making a small whimper slip out of Travis as his head was tilted upwards a little to force him to look into Matt's eyes. 

“I told you to stay still,” Matt warned. Travis met his gaze with rueful eyes, apologizing wordlessly. Matt let go of Travis’ hair, but pulled at the collar again. This time, Travis managed to stay completely unmoving and was rewarded with a hand ruffling through his hair. 

After that Travis sank back into himself, relaxing again under Matt’s touch. He didn’t know how much time had passed, having drifted into a comfortable haze, faintly registering Matt’s softly hummed words of praise as he played with Travis’ hair and the collar, pulling at it occasionally to restrict Travis’ airflow for a few seconds and Travis staying completely still, just letting it happen and trusting Matt. He caught his eyes falling closed from time to time before he forced them back open. His mind was blissfully quiet, the only thing mattering right now was Matt and doing his best to be good for him. 

At some point Matt pulled him back by the hair until his cock slipped out of Travis’ mouth. Travis scrambled into an upright position, blinking a few times before looking at Matt expectantly.

“Your mouth is good but I really want to fuck you now, darling,” Matt purred, a hint of Avantika slipping into his voice. 

He haphazardly tucked himself in again and pulled Travis to his feet by the collar. He barely gave him a moment to adjust to standing after being on his knees for so long before he started leading him towards the stairs, finger still hooked into the collar.

Arriving in the bedroom, Matt first disconnected the cuffs from each other, before pulling Travis’ shirt over his head. He hummed appreciatively at the sight of the newly exposed skin, stroking along his sides before he went for the jeans. He pulled them down along with Travis’ boxers and moved into his space, one hand on his hip, the other on the collar, pulling him in for a kiss.

Matt didn’t pull any punches anymore, surprising Travis with his hunger and ferocity, as he was slowly pushed backwards towards the bed. When the hollow of his knees hit the bed frame, Matt broke the kiss with a last nip to Travis’ lower lip and took a step back. He panted slightly, his lips curling into a smile as he laid a hand on Travis chest and pushed him backwards. Travis lost his footing and tumbled backwards into the bed, Matt already moving to the side of it.

“Scoot up a bit,” Matt said, taking a hold of something on the headboard. Travis did as instructed and before he could do anything else, Matt had already grabbed one of his hands and pulled it over his head, attaching the cuff to something. When Travis looked up he saw rope fastened around the bedpost, the safety hook of his cuff attached to it. Meanwhile Matt was walking around the bed to the other side, taking a hold of Travis’ other hand and snapping the hook to a matching rope on the bedpost on the opposite side. The sliding of a drawer could be heard and a bottle of lube and a condom landed next to Travis on the mattress before Matt stalked back to the foot of the bed. 

With his relatively slight build Matt was usually not an imposing figure, especially compared to Travis, but when he wanted to he could more than make up for that with his posture and an air of confidence he was able to summon up when he got really into a scene. Right now Travis felt very much like prey that had wandered straight into a predator's trap as Matt stood at the foot of the bed, raking his eyes over Travis' bound form, a glint in his eyes as if he was about to go for the kill. 

He made quick work of his jeans and boxers, losing his shirt soon after before he climbed up the bed. He grabbed the lube from next to Travis and popped the cap with a loud snap as he leaned over Travis. He licked a broad line up Travis’ cock before he took the head into his mouth sucking gently, while keeping his eyes locked with Travis’. Travis moaned softly, trying not to thrust up into Matt’s mouth, succeeding for the most part. Just as Matt was sliding down further on Travis’ cock, he could feel a slick finger at his entrance. Travis froze for a second as it slowly slipped inside, only taking a shuddering breath when it was completely seated inside of him.

Matt gave him a second to adjust, swirling his tongue around Travis’ cock to distract him, before he pulled his finger almost all the way out and placing a second one next to the first. He pushed both in, even slower now than before. Travis reflexively pulled at his bindings as his discomfort at the intrusion grew but it soon gave way to pleasure as Matt brushed against his prostate. A whimper slipped out of him and he bucked up into Matt’s mouth but Matt was prepared, holding him down with his free hand. He stretched Travis carefully, first with two fingers then with three, all the while teasing at his cock with his tongue. 

At some point, Matt leaned back on his heels, looking at Travis’ disheveled and needy form with hungry eyes, as he reached for the condom and tore it open. He slicked himself up quickly and leaned over Travis again, tracing his lips over his shoulder as he let the head of his cock dig into the sensitive spot just behind Travis’ balls.

“You’ll be good for me and not come until I tell you to, right?” Matt whispered into Travis’ ear.

“Y… Yes, I’ll be good,” Travis gasped out. And without any more preamble Matt slid his cock in one fluid motion to the hilt into Travis, biting down on his shoulder at the same moment. Travis cried out, unsure himself if it was because of pain or pleasure, while Matt immediately started building a fast rhythm. Matt released the bite after a few seconds and Travis could feel the blood rushing back into his shoulder.

In the meantime, Matt had adjusted his position slightly, searching for that certain spot inside of Travis, grinning when Travis suddenly gasped and started bucking against his restraints. He zoned in on this spot, hitting it with every thrust now, as Travis’ eyes fell closed with a deep moan. 

It was too much and not enough and Travis never wanted it to end. He could feel his slick precome smearing between their bodies, already feeling himself getting closer to orgasm but trying to stave it off for a bit longer. Matt didn’t seem to be too far off either, judging by his breathing getting more and more labored as he was keeping up his punishing rhythm. 

“Please, I’m gonna –” Travis gasped out but Matt cut him off with a growl as he reached between their bodies to grip the base of Travis’ cock tightly, emphasizing his words with a hard thrust. “Not yet.”

Travis whined pitifully and Matt suddenly slowed down the speed of his thrusts, instead going for deep, fluid motions, pulling out almost all the way before he slid back in to the base again. He leaned his forehead against Travis’, his eyes closed as he moaned against his lips, breathing rapidly. His free hand went back to Travis’ collar, tracing over the leather as he gasped a breathless ‘_now_’ and his other hand was suddenly releasing it’s hold on Travis’ cock, instead stroking along its length, the slide made easy by Travis’ precome. Travis cried out as his orgasm took him by surprise, shuddering under Matt, who was thrusting in one more time before coming as well, set off by Travis’ orgasm.

Matt let himself sink onto Travis for a moment, breathing heavily as he enjoyed the afterglow before he rolled off of him, pulling out of him in the process. He managed to get his wits together enough to release Travis from his bonds, who instantly closed his arms around Matt, pulling him down to the mattress again, ignoring Matt’s halfhearted protests. Travis laid his head on Matt’s chest and hummed in contentment when Matt wrapped his arms around him.

“I gotta clean up, you know?” Matt said softly after a few minutes.

“Request denied, please try again later,” Travis mumbled against Matt’s chest, holding him tighter.

“Aren’t you thirsty? You must be parched by now,” Matt tried again. Travis seemed to think about this for a moment, clearly weighing the pros and cons in his head, before he hesitantly let go of Matt. “I’ll be quick.”

A soft kiss was placed on Travis’ lips before Matt got up and made his way to the bathroom. He emerged shortly after with a washcloth and a glass of water. He handed Travis the glass and cleaned up the mess of drying come on Travis’ stomach while Travis emptied the water with large gulps. Matt took both items back to the bathroom before he returned to Travis, sliding into bed next to him. Travis settled his head on Matt’s chest again and Matt pulled the blanket over the both of them. He was stroking over Travis’ back absentmindedly as he thought back on the events of the evening.

“Was I being too mean?” he blurted out suddenly. Travis lifted his head a little, looking at Matt in confusion.

“Why would you think that?” Travis asked finally.

“I don’t know. I think I got a little too much into the scene and maybe I was?” 

“You weren’t, I promise,” Travis said appeasingly. “That was exactly what I needed. Thank you.”

Matt smiled in relief at that, leaning in for a kiss, his hand trailing once again to the collar that was still around Travis’ neck.

“Do you want me to take it off?” Matt asked after they had parted. Travis considered this for a moment before he shook his head. 

“I like it, let me keep it on a bit longer,” Travis answered. “And I like that you keep playing with it," he added teasingly. "You really like it too, don't you?"

"You know how Laura's always fiddling around with her wedding ring?" 

"Yes, of course."

"Same reason."

"What do you mean?" 

"Both are symbols of a valued connection that we like to remind ourselves of," Matt answered, smiling softly at him. 


End file.
